Consequences
by Saoirse Roisin Dubh
Summary: I was done. First two-thirds of the Golden Trio, then my parents. And now what do I do. Wait, Voldemort why are you here? Hermione/Voldemort Father/daughter story of heartbreak, betrayal, and their consequences. Disclaimer in A/N inside
1. Chapter 1

I gasped for breath as I ran from my parents' house. My beaded bag was all I had, but I had every last item from my room in it. Professor McGonagall helped me enchant it third year so I could stop using that annoyingly heavy bookbag. I ran to my favourite place, the park two blocks from my house. _My former house _I reminded myself, my eyes welling up with tears I tried to fight. I couldn't believe what my parents had done.

_** Flashback **_

I walked downstairs to see my parents, holding hands and waiting for me. I smiled, but they did not smile back.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Mum looked at me with hard eyes and her voice made my heart break.

"Go back to the room you are staying in. Pack up every last thing with that freaky bag of yours- including your furniture- and leave. You have changed, Hermione. You are not our daughter. Leave." And they both watched me go upstairs before whispering about adopting a child.

I slumped down in my favourite bench and let the tears flow. I pulled out my mp3 player that I had gotten to work around magic and clicked on the first song I saw, singing softly as it played.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow _

I stopped singing and just listened, realizing I was being watched from behind me. I threw my magic out at whatever it was, and realized it was a wizard. His magic was dark, but concerned. It worried me. Suddenly, a deep baritone voice started singing the song I had played.

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you,_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_Made to feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

I turned to look at the man behind me. I could tell he had a glamour charm on, and he dropped it before putting down his hood. Standing before me was Tom Riddle. But I didn't care. He knew the song. He sounded so pained. I didn't care if he killed me when I stopped singing, I just wanted to feel a connection to something in my world right now. I joined in singing.

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you,_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world, mad world, mad world_

We stopped singing and I was surprised to find myself standing, only two feet away from the most feared wizard in Wizarding Britain. But I didn't care. He looked concerned. Even if it was fake, I could use a wizard right now. I didn't have an owl and I was underage. For Merlin's sake, I am only fourteen! I sat on the bench again, and he followed me.

"You are Miss Granger, are you not?" His soft baritone voice surprised me, but I filed that away for later.

"I am not. My parents disowned me and kicked me out. I am just Hermione." Tom hissed in anger and I flinched automatically. He looked at me with surprise. Then his eyebrows knit together as I felt an intrusion in my mind.

"Lord Voldemort, if you wish to know something, please just ask." He looked shocked and stared at me.

"You do not fear the name? You know occlumency?"

"No and Yes. Fear of a name creates fear for the thing itself. And I had to teach myself occlumency, or else Dumbledore and Snape would go through my head and I do not need that." He cocked his head to the side.

"My turn. Why do you look human? Last time Harry saw you in the flesh was on the back of Quirrell's head. And after that it was a wraith from your damned Horcrux of a journal." He looked shocked yet again and took a moment to collect himself. I smiled a little before sobering and looking straight at him.

"I call a truce. For now, until we both get answers. I can't retell all my stories to give you answers, but if you enter my mind I can show you." He debated on it.

"And why, Miss Granger, should I believe you?"

"Because _I_ took down a fully grown mountain troll first year. Because _I _ figured out every challenge of the Philosopher's Stone months before anyone, and how to reset them. Because _I_ figured out your pet second year. Because _I_ know an animagus and a werewolf when I see one. and because you will me in _my_ mind and my mind has survived no less than twelve attacks from Snape and Dumbledore simultaneously." I finished smugly as the Dark Lord turned paler- if that was even possible. He nodded before I let down my shields and he dived in.

I started at the beginning. When I was three and I turned my hair bubblegum pink, then electric blue through a temper tantrum. Seven, I made books fly to me from high shelves. Then the beatings started. My nanny would beat me, but never my parents. And they never asked about the crying, the bruises, or the blood. Nine, when bullies ganged up on me and beat me to within an inch of my life, and three days later I was fine. Then the insults. My mom muttering things about me under her breath. Eleven, my escapades with Harry and Ron, my misfitness. The troll I took down by muttering Wingardium Leviosa as I saw Ron's wouldn't work. The night before leaving for Christmas completing the obstacle course for the stone and resetting everything. Twelve, In a library reading about snakes and parseltongue. Finding horcruxes and making the connection but was petrified and Ron groped me. So did Dean and Seamus. Thirteen, I was shunned. I was not seen as a girl, with feelings, but as a tool for homework help. Hagrid, Malfoy, Sirius, Lupin, the Dementors. Fourteen, this morning, the ugly confrontation and my magic swirling as I packed and ran out the door, looking back as my parents yelled I was disowned and I answered with a rude hand gesture and a "go to Hell". Tom withdrew from my mind, seething.

"Neither world has treated you right, Miss Gr-"

"Hermione, please." He nodded.

"What do I do Lord-"

"Tom please" I nodded and continued.

"What do I do Tom? I have no name. My friends use me, but they're all I have." Tom looked at me in thought, before an idea caused his eyes to light up.

"Hermione, we are not that different. Both mistreated by both worlds, both hurting. I will tell you now, whatever Potter or Dumbledore has told you is lies. I was never popular, just cunning. People were sheep and I was their shepherd. Originally, I just wanted separation between the muggle and magical worlds, but them Dumbledore painted me as a psychopathic killer and I went with it. Purebloods are more easily swayed that way. You never knew our ways, our customs. You were never given the chance. What if we could stop that?" I saw where this was headed.

"Join you, and help other muggleborns not endure the same fate, right Tom?" He nodded and I mulled it over. Harry and Ron would hate her. But she was a homework tool, right? And if I wasn't wrong, someone he thought he could convince to submit and be a sex tool. I thought of other friends. I had none. I thought of family. I had none. I looked to Tom, still unsure, but my mp3 caught my attention, it was still playing.

_Life is a mystery_

_Everyone must stand alone_

_I hear you call my name_

_And it feels like home_

That was it. I looked up at him and smiled.

"On a few conditions, Tom." He nodded and I collected my thoughts.

"One, we get rid of the dark marks, change the design. Two, any who are opposed to the bettering of our society are punished as examples. We cannot have them undoing the work we do. And Third…" He looked at me questioningly and I took a deep breath.

"You take over magical and legal guardianship of me and let me do a blood adoption." He looked surprised but sat with a calculatingly look on his face. After about five minutes, he looked up and smiled.

"You know, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. I was supposed to intimidate you, kidnap you, give you back to the Light broken, and here were are, discussing you and I taking over the wizarding world." I laughed a little and he smiled wryly again. He looked at me seriously and nodded. I beamed at him. He stood up, pulling me up with him.

"Come then, daughter, we have much work to be done. And first on the list, is making you a Riddle." I beamed at him and he took me in his arms before disapperating. Neither noticed the young redhead that had been across the park, watching the whole encounter.

A/N: Hi everyone. Well there you are, chapter 1! All characters, items, quotes, however off-canon, belong to the darling Queen, J.K. Rowling. The songs I used were " Mad World" by Gary Jules, and "Like a Prayer" by Madonna. Please, please review. I have the next few chapters written already, so no polls/questions yet.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I didn't want to wait to give you chapter two. It isn't much, but here it is. Still have a few chapters before the questions begin, sorry. **Sweet163**: Thanks for your review. **Daughter of the Lion**: Thank you for your review and I'll PM you soon, I can't yet b/c of new account. Okay, okay, I can feel your eyes boring into the screen telling me to get on with it so, here it is...

Tom disapparated us to Diagon Alley, slightly changing my hair and his so we looked related. We hurried into Gringotts where he requested Griphook, who happened to be the account manager for the Riddles, and since everything was confidential, he also knew about Voldemort. He greeted us warmly for a goblin, and bade us take seats. After we did away with pleasantries, the goblin turned to my soon-to-be father.

"Mr. Riddle, how can Gringotts be of service to you and the young miss today?" Tom looked to me and I straightened up before looking at the goblin.

"I wish to perform a blood adoption, as well as a legal and magical one." The goblin looked surprised but Tom just shrugged.

"Miss-?"

"Hermione, no-name. I was disowned for being a witch." The goblin growled.

"I see. Well, Hermione, there is something you are not aware of. The Riddle powers."

"Powers? I thought they were only parselmouths." He shook his head and looked to Tom. He turned me to face him.

"We are metamorphmagi, we are tamers- meaning we have control and the ability to speak to all animals, we are parselmouths, we can have multiple animagi forms, and we have eidetic memories. Yes, that means that near perfect memory of yours will improve. We are also naturally adept at all magic. You would also become the heir to the Gaunt, Riddle, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw houses, as well as the Ancient and Noble House of Madison, which died out three hundred years ago." My mouth was hanging open. Tom chuckled before tapping my chin lightly to close it. I thought about this new information and smiled. In a brief lapse in concentration, Tom saw my thoughts. With this, I would be more powerful than even Dumbledore.

"Tom- one, can I call you Daddy or father?- and two, can I claim all these houses after the ceremony, or must you pass them to me?" Tom looked to Griphook.

"Yes, you can claim them. The house rings would appear on your fingers and if Tom accepts your claim, you become the head of house for each. " I turned to Tom.

"You may call me whatever you feel comfortable with, Hermione. I was wondering if you would like anything else while we are here?"

"How much money do we have? Enough for a new wardrobe, accessories, second wand, and a name change?" Tom looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? If I am becoming a half-blood, I need to look like one and I am not keeping the name those muggles gave me." Tom smirked and looked to Griphook who nodded.

"Alright Hermione. I will go withdraw what we require while you do the adoption." he was handed a knife and cut his hand, pulling out a vial and letting the blood drip in before healing his hand. He then left the room. Griphook pulled out a stone basin like a pensive but with goblin runes. He pulled out a potion and poured it in, before taking Tom's blood and pouring it in. He looked at Hermione.

"Cut your hand and let it drip over the basin. As your blood and Tom's mixes, you will begin the change and all guardianship will transfer to him." I nodded and cut my hand. The red potion turned a murky brown before starting to normalize as red. I fell over from intense pain as I became the daughter of the dark lord. After ten minutes, I sat up and stretched. My jeans which had fit perfectly were now too short and big. My shirt fell on me loosely. My chest had doubled, and I felt my hair. It was straight and black. Griphook handed me a mirror and my eyes had changed to an obsidian color. I had high aristocratic cheekbones, and porcelain skin. I was beautiful. My father- I smiled as I rolled the name around in my head- came back into the room and quickly transfigured clothes that fit properly. It was a snug red tanktop and black skinny jeans with black combat boots.

"Thank you Daddy," he pulled me up from the ground and asked me to turn. After completely turning, I faced his smiling face.

"Beautiful, my daughter. Now, let us change your name and then you can claim your right." I smiled. The goblin handed me paperwork and asked me to sign with my old name, then the new one. I signed Hermione Granger then thought on my new name. It had to be meaningful. I smiled as I signed my new name: Aileen Aoife Riddle. Father looked over my shoulder at the signature and smiled, chuckling slightly.

"Noble warrior woman, huh? I like it. It fits in, as out manor is in Ireland." he smiled and Griphook cleared his throat and I handed back the paper. It flashed gold and the goblin nodded. He then looked at me seriously.

"Now then, Ms. Riddle, are you ready?" I nodded and stood up. Griphook instructed me on what to say and my now perfect memory served me well.

" I, Aileen Aoife Riddle, hereby claim the mantles of the houses Gaunt, Riddle, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Madison. They were my father's right, and his father's before him and as the sole heir I now claim my birthright." Father stepped up next to me for his part.

"I, the current heir of the houses of my ancestors, hereby give up my heirship to my daughter, the sole heir of the families. I disavow myself from the duties and responsibilities." Two flashes of red light surrounded us and I felt my hands grow heavy as the head of house rings materialized and resized on my fingers, the Hogwarts founders on my left index, the Gaunt and Riddle on my right index, and the Madison on my right ring finger.

At this moment, several things happened at once. A five notes appeared on Griphook's desk, along with seven account statements. In the Ministry of Magic's Wizengamot Chamber, five seats flashed red and were emblazoned with each of the family crests. Nobody was in the chamber to witness it. In the Ministry and in Dumbledore's office, the file with the name "Hermione Granger" burst into flames, to be replaced by a file "Lady Aileen Aoife Riddle -Gaunt -Madison -Ravenclaw -Slytherin". No one was there to see it. In Hogwarts itself, the room of requirement shuttered before producing a book on a pedestal. No one would see the words that appeared: "The heir of three approaches, and the fourth has died out. Let us welcome our mistress." The book shimmered before disappearing and reappearing in what would be Aileen's bedroom.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Please, keep up the reviews, flames, comments on my sanity, etc,etc. :) Now, all of the characters, ideas, and words even closely resembling Harry Potter belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I just kidnapped them and used compulsion charms to make them do what I wanted for the story. Thanks again! - Dark Rose of Liberty-


	3. Chapter 3

Griphook looked at the bank statements in awe. He composed himself before turning to father and I.

"By claiming your title Lady Riddle, you have reopened the accounts of all four Hogwarts founders as well as your families vaults. If I am correct, the Madisons were long forgotten descendants of Helga Hufflepuff. As far as I know, the Gryffindor line died out after Lucila Undle, the would- be bride of the youngest Peverell brother. She died before they conceived and she was an only child. This makes you Mistress of Hogwarts as well. As soon as he acknowledged it, the remaining two founder rings appeared on my left middle finger. I smiled to myself as father looked at me in pride.

"The notes are for you to read, of course. Theses statements, if my arithmancy is correct, make you and your father the most wealthy in all of the wizarding world, including beyond Britain." My father and I wore identical looks of disbelief and shock. Griphook called a goblin and the second creature was directed to take us to vaults one through four, ten, twenty, and thirty, in that order. We were whisked away, down the tunnels, and shortly stopped in front of the original four vaults. Each one had a symbol on it, in the animal representing the founder.

I walked to the first, and let the Lion bite my hand. It roared as my hand healed, and spoke."Child of three, you wear the right, meaning my familiar has died out. You are now my familiar. With that, the lion peeled itself off the vault and shrunk to the size of a young puma. it breathed on the door, and we entered. The sword of Gryffindor hung on the wall above the rest, and there was clothing, armor, jewels, money, books, and artifacts everywhere. After twenty minutes, I left with the sword, a black dragon battle armor piece that resized at my touch, all of the dresses, and a few of the books on magical animagi. The lion, which I renamed Brode, never left my side.

I walked to the second and the Raven pecked my hand. It healed and the raven opened its beak. "Child of my familiar, I welcome you to the place of her knowledge. As I sense the others in you, I realize you are the four in one. I welcome you as my familiar. The Raven peeled itself of the wall and shrunk until it was slightly bigger than a normal raven and flew to my shoulder. I named it Rowena, as I always liked the name. It cawed once and the wall of the vault opened, revealing mounds and mounds of books. The book on a dais was an index book that would vanish all books to my personal library, organized to my liking. After doing so, I took all the dresses, Rowena's journals, Rowena's bow and arrows, and twenty galleons. It would be for my school supplies this year. My father watched and smiled at me. I smiled back before walking to the third vault.

The badger raked my hand. Again, it healed and the badger looked to me. "Welcome, child of my mother. You are truly a beautiful woman. I will happily be your familiar. I am also to be you head lady-in-waiting, as it was with my true mother." The badger peeled itself off the wall before shrinking and morphing to become a round-faced, happy girl with blond hair and bright smile. She curtsied to me and I smiled at her. "Milady, my name is Brianna." I smiled at her.

"My name is Aileen. In private, none of this MiLady stuff. Only around guests. This is my father." I nodded to my father who smiled at the young girl. She curtsied and followed me into the vault. It had many, many cauldrons, potions, rare ingredients, fully grown plants, and more. After exploring, I took all the dresses, Helga's journals, books on rare potions, Helga's dagger, and thirty galleons, to pay for the rest of what I needed.

The fourth vault was Slytherin's, and as I approached the snake spoke.

+ I smell a youngling. Is it you, my heir?+ I smiled as the snake peeled itself off the wall, resizing to the size of a wrap-around coil bracelet.

+Yes, friend, I am the heir. Are you to be my familiar too? What is your name?+ the snake slithered towards me and coiled around my left wrist.

+Yes, I am your familiar. I am called Nesetha. Come child.+ We walked into the vault, the other familiars staying outside. Inside were all manners of dark artifacts, as well as many battle robes, wands, clothing, journals, and snakes in incubation.

+I am your familiar, but these are your defenders.+ With a swish of my wand the snakes were away and disappeared to my bedroom to settle in. I left the vault with a small portrait of all four founders with directions on how to animate it, directions to the Chamber of Secrets and where the other basilisks hid and where the library was, a basilisk battle suit, and a wand that had shot at her the second she was within ten feet of her. According to Nesetha, it belong to Salazar's wife, Kira.

Father and I explored the Gaunt, Riddle, and Madison vaults in awe. The various light and dark artifacts intrigued us. The Madison vaults had a stash of Liquid Moonlight given willingly by a untamed Moonowl at the peak of it's life, the only known way to beat Lycanthropy as well as revive stillborn children and those who died without the use of the Killing Curse. The Gaunt vault held spoils of war and many custom made dresses as well as cloaks that changed one's voice and hid their face. It could only be removed by family members. Father took the black one and I took the emerald one. In the Riddle vaults, we found many dark books, and clothing. The dresses had been charmed to send out bursts of fire at the wear's request, and was made of the only long-forgotten material to repel the killing curse: Pure acromantula silk dipped in unicorn blood spun on a golden loom under a full moon. I took the ten silver and gold dresses with the fire charm, as well as the white and black dresses with the killing-repelling charm.

After we finished in the vaults, Father took us home. I was greeted by my familiars (who happen to have a way to apparate), and Brianna, who took my beaded bag promising to furnish my room and prepare my wardrobe, but left the decorating to me. I followed father to his study where he showed me to a couch and he hugged me tightly. We broke apart and he stroked my face.

"Daddy, I have a question." He nodded for me to continue, "Why are you so nice to me? We just met, I was the best friend of your arch-nemesis, and I now have more political power than you. Why would you allow this?" Father sighed and stared at the fire.

" When I was born, my mother died and my father loathed me. I grew up in an orphanage, bullied and beaten for being magical. I went to Hogwarts and still didn't fit in. I clawed my way to the top to try and keep parents from shunning their magical children, and here you are. Not only that, but you were used. You had everything violently ripped away from you, where I saw it coming. I can help you. I can guide you. And you can make me human again. To reverse Horcruxes, you have to be truly remorseful. I can feel you will help with that. Aileen, when I saw you at the park, you weren't Hermione Granger. You weren't best friend of Harry Potter. You were a girl, lost, alone, and scared. Someone who needed someone but can't admit it. I can see it because I was like that. But I didn't have anyone." I was almost crying, so he just hugged me. And for the first time since I was disowned, I felt at home.

A/N: Okay, if you didn't get it, + is parseltongue. Okay, this was the last chapter I had written. The next scene will be her settling in to her new room. Who should she befriend now that Harry and Ron betrayed her? Should she be resorted? Thanks again! Everything HP recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling.


	4. Chapter 4

I got settled into my room nicely the first night. The sheets smelled like vanilla and lavender, so I fell asleep quickly. The next morning I woke up bewildered, then the events of the previous day crashed back onto me and I smiled a little. I stretched as I slid out of bed and approached the full length mirror. I looked in my reflection and finally took a closer look. My skin was pale, but not sickly or porcelain as I first assumed. It had a slight rose tinge to it. My black eyes had small hints of violet and gold and were more of an onyx than a obsidian black. My black hair fell to just above my butt, and wavy, but seemed more straight than anything else. I had grown to be 5' 8" and my breasts had filled out. My B cup had filled out to a D. My shameful curves had become more prominent, giving me hips and a nice butt. After my scrutiny, I decided a bath was in order and padded over to the bathroom. It wa huge: I had a shower with a frosted glass door, and a bath only slighter smaller that the one in the prefects bathroom. This bath had four faucets, labeled as "Hot", "Lukewarm", "Lavender," and "Orange Vanilla". I turned on the hot and orange vanilla taps and explored as I waited for the bath to fill. My walk-in closet the size of the Hogwarts dorm room as connected to the bathroom and had a catalog. I could look through the clothes there and tap my selections, which would be laid out on my changing screen in my room. I decided on hiphugger black skinny jeans and a long-sleeved green shirt with a square neckline. Out of a similar catalog for accessories, I selected black flats and gold stud earrings. I re entered the bathroom to see the tub had filled and slipped out of my pajamas and into the bath. I sighed as the water hit my skin and smiled to myself. On the side of the tub, a rack of oils, soaps, and shampoos appeared. I decided on jasmine scented soap and shampoo and slowly washed myself as I savored the heat and overpowering scents. After fifteen minutes, I got out and grabbed a light purple fluffy towel to wrap myself in. I walked out to my room and surveyed it.

My room was light purples and pastel blues. It didn't sound like it would work, but it meshed perfectly. The carpet was the mute pastel blue, the walls a dusty lavender. My sheets were lavender with blue pillows set on a mahogany box set and four pillars holding up a lavender canopy. On one side of the room was a set of french doors leading out to a balcony. On the adjacent wall was an alcove with a long window overlooking a lake. The walls of the alcove were covered, floor to ceiling, with empty bookshelves. A futon and armchair surrounded a fireplace, completing the alcove. On the next wall was the door to the rest of the house. I turned to look at the french doors and realized the balcony had two views. Curious, I opened the right one. It lead to a normal balcony overlooking a forest. I closed the door and opened the left one, surprised to find a glass covered balcony with a desk, owl stand, cat area, and a circular table with six seats, as well as cabinets I discovered were full of magical and muggle games, as well as writing instruments, muggle and magical, and how-to manuals of both worlds. I sat at the desk and looked out at the forest, at peace.

My analytical mind kicked in at this point, and questions started piling up. Riddle was a muggle name, and daddy's a halfblood, so how did they have a vault? If I did the blood- adoption ritual, did I retain my blood status, am i a half-blood, or a quarter-blood? How did daddy know my favourite scents, colors, and that I would love reading? Why is half my closet Renaissance era dresses? Where is all my stuff from yesterday? Does daddy have house-elves and does he treat them right? I groaned as the questions kept piling up. At that moment, there was a knock at my door. I yelled enter and went to meet the guest. It was daddy, so I went over to hug him. He kissed the top of my head and we sat in the alcove. He smiled at me.

"Good Morning Aileen. How did you sleep? Do you like your room?" I smiled.

"Good morning Daddy. I slept wonderfully, and I love my room. Can I ask you some questions though?" He laughed at me and rolled his eyes.

"Ever the curious one. Alright, shoot then we'll go to breakfast."

"Okay, I have a lot of questions though. Why do the Riddles have a vault if my grandfather was a muggle? What is my blood-status now? How did you know all my favourite scents, colors, and hobbies? Why is half of my closet Renaissance era dresses? Where is the vault stuff from yesterday? Do you employ house elves? How do you treat them?" I rattled off and father kept a look of immense concentration as he remembered my questions.

"Alright, let's start backwards. I do own house elves, but they are given two days off a month and three galleons per two weeks. I have forbade them from harming themselves. They must keep uniforms clean and all five of them- six as of when you go downstairs- share two rooms and I hire only the same two families of house elves. Your stuff from yesterday is in your study- it's connected to mine on the second floor- and will be put away by your house-elf attendant when you pick her. Your clothes is half Renaissance because as I am the so called Dark Lord for now, we throw many parties before or after meetings, and as my second in command and heir, you must look the part of a pureblood. Pureblood society- especially the founders and the Gaunts- are old fashioned to the extreme, and if you noticed, all the dresses you chose were Renaissance, and all of the male clothes you chose for battles, training, and the like, are poet shirts and leather or silk leggings. As for your favourite scents, colors, and hobbies, all of the rooms in my manor as well as the closets and bathrooms, are set to be self-updating to the guest. Most of your clothes, however, are from your bag- I summoned them into the closet." Father motioned for us to stand as my stomach had just growled, and we started out the door. I realized we were on the third floor on the East side of the house. "As for your blood-status, you are actually a pureblood now. It's confusing, I know. You are considered a 'first generation pureblood' now that you have wizarding blood in you. You had muggleborn blood- purely magical blood with no magical heritage, and now that you have been adopted by a half-blood, the magical blood took over and you are now 100% magical heritage." We descended two flights of stairs and he led me to the West corridor. " The Riddle vault is actually quite interesting. Half of the artifacts are from my father's mansion after he passed. The other half is from a seventh family we descend from, with no real historical influence except for their ability to stock-pile treasures. Most of the treasures and heirlooms are from other families as payment for our ancestors' ability with tracking spells and healing spells. Think of them as wizarding P.I's and healers." I nodded as pieces clicked into place and we entered the kitchen. In front of us, five house elves stopped what they were doing, and came over to us, bowing and smiling at us. The oldest one came forward and held out his hand, and shook mine.

"Welcome young mistress, to the manor. I am Feltope. The end elf with the skirt is Loli, next to her is Miti, then the sirs elves are Keti and Gertu. Young mistress will be bonding her house elf after breakfast. What would young mistress like to eat?" I smiled lightly and nodded at each of the elves in turn.

"Please, all of you, call me Aileen, or if you prefer, miss. Thank you for the introductions, Feltope. I would like eggs benedict and hash browns with orange juice, if you please." The elf nodded and turned to father who simply said, "the usual", before leaving the kitchen and guiding me to his study. It was a large room with three walls of bookshelves, a fireplace, long windows, and a reading nook with a four person square table. We sat down and clapped twice. Six house elves, all female, appeared in various states of disrepair. They introduced themselves. From left to right, Mizki, Lenti, Cetra, Hunsfi, Quetzals, and Annie curtsied and waited for judgement. They had all been dismissed for their youth and inexperience or old age. I looked them up and down, apologetically telling Hunsfi, Quetzals, and Cetra they were not my choices. I took the rest of the house elves and started questioning them.

"Answer one at a time, left to right, if you please. Are you all okay with calling me Aileen or Ai instead of Mistress or something like that?" Mizki, and Annie answered with "Yes Aileen" while Lenti answered with "Yes Miss". I smiled sadly but shook my head at Lenti. I turned to the last two.

"Are you okay with becoming a surrogate mother to me? This means helping me in my studies, research, interests, problems, as well as approving friends, parties, and possible suitors alongside my father. This also means you will never call me Miss, even in public. You will always call me Aileen or a pet name of my choosing. Is this acceptable?" Annie hesitated while Mizki bounced up and down excitedly. I looked at Annie and shook my head. She popped away like the others and Mizki smiled at me. I crouched down to her level and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mizki, do you swear to serve me, and only me for your lifetime? Do you swear to accept my commands and do my bidding, as well as my father's if I am incapable?" Mizki settled down and looked at me with her big green eyes.

"I do swear, on my magic." There was a bright yellow flash and Mizki was dressed in a violet dress with the emblem of the Head of House( which was a black rose for females underage) touching each of my house crests on the left breast pocket. I smiled as Mizki hugged me. I told her to go find the stuff from my vault and organize it in my room on the East wing third floor. As she popped away, breakfast was ready. We ate our breakfast in relative silence until daddy spoke up.

"Aileen, what did you ask the elves? The bonding ceremony is private until an elf is selected and others in the room cannot hear anything." I looked surprised but finished my breakfast as I answered his question.

"Well, first I asked if they would never call me Miss or Mistress. Lenti did when she answered, so I dismissed her. Mizki and Annie were left and I asked if they would be my surrogate mom, all motherly duties included, and Annie was hesitant, so I dismissed her. I bonded Mizki to me only, and she will listen to you if I am not around or not capable of giving orders. I will demand she never harm herself and she can never listen to me if I say she needs to punish herself. I will demand she is my surrogate mother, but when things need to be done, I will order her. Oh and she has a say in friends, parties, wardrobe, studies, and suitors, if I decide to marry." Daddy looked shocked I wanted this but I just shrugged. A girl's got to have a mom, right? Daddy looked out the window, deep in thought, before abruptly turning to me.

"I want you to learn magic. Not the innocent stuff at Hogwarts, all of it. When my followers get wind that you are half the reason our mission has changed, they will come after you. Since Mizki is your surrogate mother now, ask her to oversee the training she is comfortable overseeing, and I will oversee the rest. Also, have her teach you the pureblood greetings, challenges, and etiquette." I nodded and he smiled. Mizki popped back in then.

"Aileen, your orders?" I looked at my house-elf turned mother.

"You are not allowed to harm yourself and disobey any later order that will cause you harm." There was a flash of light. "You are my surrogate mother, and as such I will submit to your authority unless I need something done, but you have the ability to overturn my orders if I am being lazy or rude." Another flash of light. I nodded and she smiled.

"Ai, I'm going to lay out some dresses to teach you how to lace them. I will pick up some books on etiquette. May I have the vault key and which vault to use?" I nodded and picked up a badge and three keys.

" The pin has the four founder familiar forms on it. Touch one at it will summon the familiar who will let you in. If you want to meet them before hand, they are in the acres behind the house. The keys are for the Madison, Gaunt, and Riddle vaults. You may take anything you like from any of them if you think it will aid me, my father, or the other house elves. You may use any vaults. Please check items for dark magic before touching them." Mizki nodded and popped out and father told me to wait in my room while he set up my study. I nodded and walked up to my room, standing on the balcony letting the soft breeze tangle my hair.

_A/N: Thanks everyone! I know this chapter is longer, but I'm not going to be updating regularly, so sometimes you'll get some this long every week or shorter ones every few days. Thank you to Locutus for pointing out my Riddle Vault slip, I addressed it in my own weird way, if you caught that explanation. For those who will ask, the ancestor vault of the Riddles disappeared from history because they became squibs for generations and it was before accurate lineage records. Okay, so the next few chapters will be Aileen's education and her acquaintance with pureblood society. Please shoot me ideas of purebloods she should befriend. Also, which Death Eaters will try assassination attempts? How do we like the house elf turned momma idea? Remember, I like complete AU stories, and write as such. Thank you for the reviews, please keep it up and I accept negative comments too. Thanks again, and none of the recognizable HP Universe belongs to me- it's all Good Ol' Jo Rowling. ~~Dark Rose of Liberty~~_


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours after I was sent to my room, daddy called on me to come to his study. Once there, he pointed at a portrait of the French countryside with a rosebush in the middle.

"Aileen, press your finger to the rosebush. It will take blood and open to your study. I added an extra door that Mizki will set up in your closet that leads directly here. Also, anyone you or I all into my study will be able to find your study if they ask, only. Go explore your study and I'll call you for dinner" I nodded and turned to the portrait. It was utterly inconspicuous, except for the lone rosebush. I touched my finger to the bush and felt a small prick. The painting the swung open and a small set of steps appeared so I could climb to the portrait's height. I walked along the short corridor and pushed open another painting connecting to my study. It was done in warm coppers and browns, with dark oak tables, desks, and bookshelves. There were three long windows I discovered were able to show you any place or anyone in the world. On one wall stood a fireplace big enough to fit all seven Weasley children, and above it hung the crest of the Riddle House. As I watched it, it morphed from one crest to another in a cycle. Next to the fireplace was a small window and perch, and a small door. As soon as my gaze fell upon that corner, Rowena flew onto the perch, and Brode and Nethesa came in through the door. Another door on the other side of the fireplace had a small plaque: "Room of the familiars and Lady-in-Waiting." I knocked on the door and Brianna answered it. Upon seeing me, she gasped and started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Aileen! Your father told me to take the day to settle in before I started my duties tomorrow." I held up my hand to silence her and engulfed her in a hug.

"It's fine Brianna. Actually, the manor is quite confusing to get around, and as my Lady-in-Waiting, you will also be helping me with my business and etiquette. You will also be following me around everywhere, to help protect me. Why don't you take tomorrow off as well, and get acquainted with the manor? After that we'll find you one of Helga's battle armors and charm it to look like a normal dress in any color. You can start your duties on Monday, as that is when I have to start meeting people." Brianna nodded and smiled. I smiled back and said bye, going over to my "business desk". Unlike the other, smaller desks, this desk was made of mahogany. It had three drawers on each side, and was equipped with inkwells sunken into the desk and labels above them. In the top left drawer was a note on what drawer held what. The top left drawer was a two way drawer where my father could leave me notes or vice versa. The middle left one housed parchments organized and filed by thickness and texture, the most expensive at the back. The bottom left contained an undetectable extension charm that would connect to a bag that was currently being made. Anything I put in either device could be taken out of either one. The top right drawer was a "knick-knack" drawer: for personal memos, photos, anything I wanted. Upon reflection I decided to put Salazar's dagger and an emergency portkey in the drawer when I could. The middle right housed quills- quick quotes, self-inking, blood quills, anti-lying quills, gold quills, quills that masked handwriting, the list went on. I decided I would inspect it further later. The last drawer housed a shrunken broom, my mp3 player with runes to feed off of magic, my cell phone and laptop with similar runes, and academic journal containing all my findings and crazy theories over the years. I smiled and sat back in my plush, high backed chair, sighing before jumping up to inspect my bookshelves. There was a book on a pedestal that registered and organized all the books by genre and difficulty level. The bottom rung of books was "first year to second year" going up to the ceiling where the extremely dark or extremely complex books were. Many of the books I recognized as banned or Unspeakable material. Upon further inspection, all of these books did not include the books in her beaded bag. She smiled as she imagined adding her one thousand book collection to the staggering collection lining the walls. She jumped as her business desk drawer shook violently before walking over to wrench it open. A note sat there in her father's neat scrawl: dinner is ready, we will dine in your study. I scribbled an acceptance and called for Mizki. She popped in and I hugged her.

"Father and I are having dinner in here, have you finished shopping and collecting and organizing?" Mizki nodded and I beamed at her. "Thank you Mizki. Do whatever you need or want to do for the rest of the night, I'll see you tomorrow morning." MIzki popped away just as father entered.

After a delicious Shepherd's Pie and a Treacle Tart for dessert, I bade daddy goodnight, trudged up to my room, slipped into pajamas and fell into a deep sleep. Around midnight, I heard a furious tapping at my window. Terrified because daddy said no owls came to the manor unless keyed in, I called for Mizki. She popped in, heard the tapping, and popped out. Father came running into the room a few minutes later. He looked at the owl taping at the window, casting several spells over it. Finally, he stunned the owl and conjured a bag to put over the creature's head. I came over and saw snowy white feathers with flecks of black.

"Daddy, that's Harry's owl. Her name is Hedwig. How'd she get in?" Father just shook his head, casting several charms on the letter addressed to a Hermione Granger.

"Gringotts is withholding that I adopted you until I claim you as my heir publically. The owl thinks you are Hermione Granger, and since there is no such person on the manor grounds, the wards let the owl through." I nodded. It was a selective ward that blocked direct mail owls, but ones just passing through never noticed the wards. I reached for the letter but daddy grabbed my wrist.

"It's a portkey." I growled low in my throat. Of course, now they worry, two days after I've up and left. Did they even know, I wonder? I jumped up, leading father to my study as he levitated the letter with us. I walked to my middle window.

"Show me Harry Potter." I gave the same orders to the other three windows, but to Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore. I was surprised that not only were all of them up, but they were all looking at Ginny. I focused on the mirror Ginny and said "sound". The reflection Ginny was talking frantically.

"I'm telling you, Hermione went with a guy that looked like Tom Riddle! She was in the park, and they were talking. He made her laugh, and they disapparated. I went to her house but when her mom answered the door, she looked at me rudely and said, 'the freak isn't here. Go away.' I searched Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, muggle London.. No one's seen her!" Ginny broke down into sobs and Dumbledore started talking.

"Ginny, dear girl, relax. We sent her the portkey. As soon as she touches it, she'll come here and we can make sure she is safe." I growled again and changed the windows to the outside of the Riddle grounds. I turned to father who was smirking evilly.

"My dearest daughter, shall we mess with them?" I prodded his mind and he flashed an image of a corpse Hermione landing on Dumbledore's desk. I giggled and nodded. I summoned a dagger and pricked my finger. As it dripped onto the carpet, father whispered a complex incantation and a replica of Hermione Granger lay there, looking like she had been beaten and Avada'd. I smirked and healed my finger before grabbing cheap parchment and the handwriting disguising quill. I wrote my note and pinned it to the fake Hermione. Father floated the letter over the corpse's heart and let the levitation drop. The corpse disappeared and I turned to my window, ordering it follow the corpse of Hermione Granger. Just as suspected, it landed on Dumbledore's desk, waking Harry and Ginny. Ginny wailed, waking the others. Dumbledore started casting diagnostics, shaking his head, before reading the note out loud:

_When two betray the third shall flee,_

_Again betrayed she is to be_

_And in darkness there will she be free,_

_Waste not time, waste not sorrow,_

_She will disappear tomorrow._

_And in her place will never be_

_the girl that they want me to be._

_so good luck, don't despair,_

_On September First I'll see thee there._

_And watch thy step with careful eyes,_

_For only I will hear your cries._

_-AAR_

I waited with baited breath for Ron to ask what it meant. I wasn't disappointed.

"What the ruddy hell was that about?" Dumbledore looked much older and his eyes lost their spark.

"Mister Weasley, it means that Hermione Granger is dead, and that there will soon be a new female death eater." Ginny gasped horrified and Harry looked ahead blankly.

"Professor, why would Hermione join him? She's a muggleborn!" Dumbledore reread the note.

"In the first line it says 'when two betray the third shall flee'. I can only think of the unfortunate nickname of your trio, Mister Potter, 'the Golden Trio'. And if Miss Weasley's assessment of her parents is true, then this explains the second line." Dumbledore sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"It seems, Miss Granger, is no more."

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! I own nothing of the HP Universe! Thanks again! ~~Dark Rose of Liberty~~_


	6. Chapter 6

Father and I smiled at the mayhem we were causing. After discussing my plans for tomorrow, father sent me to bed. The next day was much of the same, just exploring and getting used to the old fashioned style of dressing. That night at dinner, father was nervous.

"Aileen dear, I invited some...colleagues over, and they have a son your age…." I looked at daddy sharply.

"Daddy, who did you invite?" Daddy had the sense to look slightly apologetic.

"The Malfoys." I growled low in my throat. I opened my occlumency shields and father saw a brief montage of all the pain the youngest Malfoy had caused me. Father frowned slightly.

"Even though I was a muggleborn and I know he supported the whole blood purity thing, I was the only muggleborn he sought out to harass." I pouted a little at the thought of having to entertain the egotistical jerk known as Draco Malfoy. Daddy smiled at me and sighed.

"Aileen, how about a deal? You be nice tomorrow, and most days he is here, and I will make him your body guard and servant- even at school." I mulled it over and smiled in a very ominous manner.

"Yes daddy, I like that deal." I kissed father goodnight and went up to bed. I turned sharply about three-quarters of the way up, and ran back down to my study.

"Father, the body! We forgot it would disappear!" I heard father get up from his desk behind me as I launched into my study. I panted when I tumbled out, then faced the windows.

"Show me what happened when Hermione Granger's body disappeared." The windows shimmered before showing Hermione Granger's body in a glass coffin, with all of Gryffindor House, some of Ravenclaw, and even a few Hufflepuffs and their families paid their respects to the fake witch. She noted her parents were there, in the back, her mother looking straight ahead vacantly, and her father looking like he had sucked on a lemon. Father laughed behind me and pointed at my once mother. I realized why he was laughing. Her vacant expression was from the _Imperio_ curse. I smirked and sat down in a chair daddy had conjured. After five minutes, the body disappeared, slowly, leaving behind another note and a dead rose in its wake. Dumbledore shattered the glass and read the note.

_I warned of the disappearing act_

_Let me tell you its impact._

_Even as you can clearly see,_

_That old thing was not me._

_Look high, look low_

_However, you will never know_

_Where I've gone to, where I've been_

_Until your castle lets me in._

_-AAR_

Dumbledore stilled and a few tears leaked from his eyes as he turned to face the crowd. He coughed slightly and looked at a few key people in the crowd.

"It appears, the body of Miss Granger was a fake, made with her blood. This second note claims that we will never know where she's gone." Several voices in the crowd wailed, clinging to each other for support. I smiled lightly and giggled. Apparently, Dumbledore forgot about the castle part. I shrugged and said goodnight to daddy once again, this time getting to my room and slipping into bed, worrying about the Malfoys and laughing internally at the stir I was causing. Maybe the Malfoys wouldn't be so bad. As a pureblood, they may even be good allies.

_A/N: Thanks everyone! I really appreciate the reviews! I know it's short, it's a filler before the Malfoys. To the Guest reviewer who reviewed Chapter 3- Harry will not be turning in this story. At the most, he'll be grey. I do not expect any of those currently in the "Light" to change, except maybe a few rambunctious red heads... To the Guest who reviewed Chapter 4- I understand it seems strange or annoying I made Hermione's bust fill out to a D cup, but please don't complain based off of your personal experience. Many women I know, my self included, are much bigger than D. As I tend to morph the characters to my perspective, I actually made Hermione much smaller than I could have. Also, they are witches. They probably have spells or potions for back pain, so I don't think that would be a problem. Thanks to Daughter of the Lion for your faithful reviewing! Remember, I will try to answer all questions, concerns, and flames for anyone reading but not reviewing! I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe, that belongs to J.K. Rowling and whoever she sold right to. ~~Dark Rose of Liberty~~_


	7. Chapter 7

I was woken up the next morning by Brianna, who was far too cheery for seven in the morning. She eventually had to shift to her badger form before pouncing on me and licking my face until 5 gave up on sleep. As soon as my feet hit the floor, I was ushered into a steaming hot bath with vanilla scent. After a twenty minute soak and scrub, Brianna picked out what she called my "Receiving Guests" dresses. All of the dresses from the vaults were there, as well as some others Mizki deemed suitable. I decided on wearing a black dress with Killing Curse green inlays. It was one of the dresses that repelled the Killing Curse. After wriggling it over my head, Brianna watched to make sure I could lace up the dress. She nodded in approval before grabbing the black corset- the only piece I couldn't lace up- and lacing it for me. She sat me in front of the full length mirror as my heeled black battle boots made of basilisk skin zoomed out of my closet and stuck themselves on my feet. Brianna was preparing to do my makeup when Mizki popped in.

"Ai, dear, you look lovely. I love the dress, the green looks odd yet lovely with your skin tone. Oh! Brianna, you're here, good. Please do her hair in a waterfall braid and light makeup- stick with grays. Now Ai, when you're finished, Brianna will tell you where to go. No matter what happens, remember-"

"Brianna is to stay by my side, silently, unless spoken too, and if something happens that she feels causes me harm or trauma, she will portkey me to my study or my private tower room- which I _still_ haven't seen." Mizki smiled and patted my hand.

"Don't worry dear, Brianna and I designed the room, you will love it." I smiled my surrogate mom before she popped away. After a further twenty minutes, I did a tempus charm with a flick of my wrist. It was only seven forty five. Brianna made me stand up, walked me through the formal greetings- Head to Head, then Head to spouse, then Head to heir and vice versa, where we would be going and what we would talk about. She took out two wand holsters- one for my right arm and one for my right ankle- and strapped them on. The passwords were in parseltongue, set by daddy, to be 'one' and 'two'. Before we left the room, Brianna hugged me then pulled back and looked at me.

"The second we walk out of this room, you are the Head of several Houses. I am nothing more than a servant, even if you see me as a friend. Oh! Don't you have several defender snakes in here? Nesetha said something about them." It dawned on me I hadn't seen any of the twelve snakes. I pulled a picture of a snake to the front of my mind.

+Defending ones, are you there?+ I heard some muffled slithering sounds before twelve affirmative responses.

+Good. One of you that is black or green, step forth. I need a protector with me today.+

A midnight black snake slithered out from left bedside table and curled up my leg. I stretched out my left arm which it curled around like I was a tree. Her eyes were a startling green.

+The old one called me Una. I am what you request, yes?+ I nodded and she put her head down on my forearm. I looked over to Brianna and nodded. She opened the door for me and we descended the stairs. Father met us halfway down the stairs, and bowed low, in full formal mode. I curtsied and he took my hand, guiding down the rest of the stairs into the formal dining room. We ate a small breakfast of apples and french toast before settling into the formal lounge across the hall.

"Aileen, remember your greetings, be nice to Draco. If all goes to plan with Lucius, we might have a meeting tonight. One of those meetings." I nodded in understanding. If it went well with the Malfoys, the other death eaters would be receptive of it too. Well, except maybe Bellatrix. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, the fireplace roared into life. Lucius Malfoy stepped out and I stood, as did father. Narcissa came next, with Draco following up the rear. Lucius went to address father, but he bowed his head and took a step back to be on my left, as Brianna was on my right. I looked Lucius Malfoy in the eye.

"Merry Met, Lord Malfoy. I am humbled for you to visit me in my ancestral home." As the host, even as a woman, I never curtsied to the guest. Lucius raised an eyebrow subtly, then bowed low.

"Happily Received, My Lady. I apologize for not being informed there was a new Head of House, and the House Malfoy will pay whatever price to ensure your contentedness." I nodded my head in acceptance before turning to his wife.

"Merry Met, Lady Malfoy. I thank you for your time today and graciously welcome you to my home." Lady Malfoy curtsied low.

"Happily Received, Your Ladyship. I apologize for not knowing of a change in the Head of House, and will gladly offer my services to ensure your contentedness." I nodded towards her and turned to Malfoy. From the slightly fear in his face and what I saw of his mind. He recognized who I used to be, and was fearful that my eyes flashed the exact same red as Lord Voldemort's eyes.

"Mery Met, Scion of the House Malfoy. Thank you for coming today, and I look forward to studying together." The adult Malfoys exchanged significant looks with each and father. Draco quickly bowed.

"Happily Received, My Lady. I again apologize for our lack of knowledge and are humbled for your invitation for studying." I smirked quietly as Lucius turned to my father, exchanging a similar greeting with him. As soon as that was out of the way, I smiled lightly.

"Well, father, I believe you require to speak to Lord and Scion Malfoy. Lady Malfoy, would you care for tea in my lounge?" Father moved to Lucius and Narcissa smiled and nodded. I looked to Brianna and nodded. She walked ahead of us, opening doors. She then left the room, calling for tea, before coming back and settling into a chair in the corner.

"Lady Malfoy, I insist you call me Aileen during our teas. As a head of house, I feel we will be doing this quite often." She smiled as the tea appeared in front of us.

"Aileen, please call me Narcissa then." I nodded and we sipped tea for a few minutes before she spoke up. " I apologize if I'm being rude, but I was not aware Lord Voldemort was married or had a child." I giggled lightly before looking around conspiratorially.

"That's because before three days ago, he didn't. Narcissa, can you keep a secret, for now at least?" She nodded and I leaned back. "Good. Before three days ago, my name was Hermione Granger." Narcissa gasped. "I know, odd, isn't it? My muggle parents disowned me for being a witch, so I went to a park near where the house had been, and I met Lord Voldemort. We started talking- I didn't fear him and it intrigued him- so we made a deal. The focus of his campaign is about to shift, Narcissa. That is why he called for a meeting today. We want to make sure the muggleborns are not beaten as I was. We want to give them the chance to learn the customs. Think of it this way. A muggleborn had no magical heritage. Therefore, a muggle born with magic is one-hundred percent magical. So, in exchange for my help and becoming his right hand woman, he adopted me- legally, magically, and through a blood adoption. " Narcissa was looking at me like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes. "I punched your son in the nose last year when he was trying to watch the execution of a hippogryph that he had offended." Narcissa's expression cleared and she looked me up and down.

"How did you pull off looking and acting like a pureblood?" I laughed.

"Riddles are blessed with eidetic memories. I learn it once or twice, and I'm good. Oh and before I forget to mention it, I am the Lady of the houses Gaunt, Riddle, Madison, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor." Narcissa's eyes widened comically and I nearly spilled my tea laughing so hard. When she composed herself, she blushed in embarrassment. Before she could apologize, Draco came through the door.

"Mother, Father and the Dark Lord require your presence. I am to stay here until you return." Narcissa nodded, baded me goodbye, and Draco sat where his mother had sat thirty seconds before.

"Hello, Draco." He jumped and paled as he looked at me.

"Hello, Your Ladyship" I smiled.

"Did daddy tell you who I was before?" He nodded. "Good. Did he tell you our deal?" He nodded again. "Oh very good. Now, in private, refer to me as Aileen. In school, you are to call me Aileen or Miss Riddle." He raised an eyebrow. "What? You think I'd want it advertised that I am the heir to the four founders? Oh now, I'm going to have enough on my plate. I don't need Dumbledore knowing all my heritage." Draco understood and finally spoke up.

"Look Aileen, I'm really sorry about the last three years. You were the only muggleborn really flouting the fact, and you beat me in every class, including Potions." I giggled.

"Really Draco, that's all? Well, I can't say you weren't justified- it was daddy's wish at the time- but I still can't totally forgive you. You'll know when I do, I'll start letting you call me a pet name." We both smiled tentatively. After a few minutes discussing who was who in the pureblood kids realm, an adder slithered up the couch I was on.

+My master commands you and the blond come down to the drawing room + It slithered away and I stood, banishing the tea with a flick of my wrist.

"Come on Draco, they require us." He stood and with Brianna on my left, him on my right, we descended to the drawing room. When we entered, I nodded to Lucius who reciprocated the gesture before turning to daddy.

"You wished to see us father?"

"Yes, Aileen. We are calling a meeting. Brianna?" She stepped forward. "See to it she is in the battle armor. Slytherin's armor, preferably. And put it underneath the current dress, I don't want her dead."

"My lord, the battle armor is infused with the same enchantments as the dresses. Mizki felt the same magical pattern." He nodded.

"Then just the armor, and the cloak set aside in the lockbox of my study. She will wait in her study with Draco and you until I call for you all. Yourself wear black and one of the dresses- we don't need you dead either." She curtsied and grabbed my wrist, apparating us to my room directly. She started unlacing the corset and I unlaced and took of the dress as she fetched the armor. She helped me get into it and sat me down in front of the mirror again. The armor was black basilisk skin, again, and I kept my matching boots. The top portion was a black poet's shirt that I laced all the way up to show nothing but the area just under my collarbone. The pants were in fact riding pants, and were surprisingly comfortable. I noticed a sheath on the pants and took it off. I called Mizki.

"Mizki, can you bring me Hufflepuff's dagger and make sure the sheath is with it?" She popped out and came back with it. I thanked her as I attached it to my thigh. Brianna had wiped off all my makeup and put my hair in a plait down my back, using magic to make sure it wouldn't come undone. She disappeared and came back with Draco and my cloak. I thought Draco would be in traditional death eater garb, but he wasn't. He was in a tailored black suit that hugged him tightly and looked good on him. His hair was slicked back. I put my cloak on as he started speaking.

"As I am your bodyguard and servant for who knows how long, I am above the death eaters. Any time you leave this house or have guests, both Brianna and I are to accompany you." I nodded and Brianna appeared again in the dress I had worn earlier. "Aileen, your father insists I walk next to you down the stairs, holding your hand. Afterwards, Brianna will stand on your left and myself on your right." I nodded again and he bowed before taking my hand lightly but firmly in his.

"Right." I said in my much lower pitched voice, "Time to face the music." With that, we swept out of the room and walked to my study where we waited. I focused one of my windows on the formal drawing room where the meeting was being held. I watched as the death eaters all trickled in. Finally, father stood. I took a settling breath. This was it.

_A/N: There's chapter seven! Alright, I haven't written the next chapter yet so question time! Should Aileen's position be challenged? By whom? Any assassination attempts? Kidnappings? What about the situation in the Light camp, are they looking for her? Do they realize she'll be going to Hogwarts? Should the twins defect? Who is her love interest, if any at all? Please review or PM the answers to me! Thanks again to __**Daughter of the Lion**__ for your ever faithful reviewing. I don't own anything even vaguely Harry Potter related, I just kidnapped the characters for a while. Thanks! ~~Dark Rose of Liberty~~_


End file.
